


Where everything had begun

by chazouarmelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hints of Wincest, M/M, spoilers season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/pseuds/chazouarmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many possible ways to end the show. They save the world once again, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where everything had begun

**Author's Note:**

> story un-betaed (not yet in fact, i will at the end but it's not yet ^^)

« Don't worry , Sammy. I'm bringing you back home. »

Dean caressed his little brother's pale and cold face with his fingertips, tears rolling on his face. He was kneeling next to him after having laid his body down on the hardwood floor of their old home, in Sam's old room, Sam's only room. It was the only house they ever lived in, the only place they could really call home. 

« I can't let you go, Sam... How could I possibly live without you ? How could you let me here, all alone ? You were the only family I had left ... » He whispered closing his eyes. 

All the images were still playing before him, everything rushing back under his closed eyelids. 

–

_Sam was standing in front of him, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes full of sadness. He was looking at him, a tear rolling down his cheek, eyes never roaming elsewhere, like Dean was the only thing he could look at.  
A dozen demonswere trapped around them.Some screaming, some mocking. A background noise that none of the Winchesters were paying attention to. _

_« Promise me you'll bring me back home, Dean. You have to promise me. » Sam said in a too weak tone._

_« What are you talking about ?!... It's not the moment to think about something like that ! »_

_Sam pushed at his brother's chest as hard as he could, making him fall face first on the dirty floor. He moved quickly after that, not helping him back up but placing himself just in front of him, facing him._

_« Dean... » Sam said in a voice astonishingly calm. « We only need one person to accomplish the spell. And... To close the gates of Hell, well... Someone like me is just... It was just my destiny. »_

_« Sam, stop playing around ! » Dean said trying to stand to reach his brother, but he couldn't seem to move, like he was tied up to the floor, he could only look helplessly at the scene before his eyes._

_Sam clenched his fist making a few drops of blood fall on the floor, latin words starting to flow from his mouth in a slow rhythm. His eyes never stopped looking at Dean a fond and sad expression on his face, like he was trying to ask for forgiveness. Tears kept pouring from his eyes._

_« Sam... Stop !!! »_

_Sam looked at Dean and smiled softly._

_« Thank you, Dean... I would never have been capable of doing all this if it wasn't for you... I'm sorry. For everything...»_

_Sam let his arms fall back along his sides. A sudden bright light came out of nowhere envelopping his whole body. Dean couldn't distinguish his little brother throught the light, everything where too bright, he could barely keep his eyes open. Only Sam's steady voice chanting a spell he never had heard before was the only thing telling him that he was still there with him. And then, everything became silent, the light became too bright for him to keep his eyes open until a loud exploding noise resounded all around him._

_« SAMMY !!! »_

_He opened his eyes, the room was dark again, too dark after so much light. It took him a little moment to be able to see his surroundings again. All the demons had disappeared and Sam wasn't in front of him anymore.He was at his feet, lying face to the floor, uncounscious. Dean crawled to him, he grabbed his jacket puting him on his back and pulling him in his arms. Blood was running from his nose and mouth and his eyes were completely closed, almost as if he was sleeping._

_« Sam... » Dean whispered in a choked voice._

–

Dean opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. His gaze fell on his brother once again, as if this time, Sam would wake up. The faint morning light was illuminating Sam's too pale face, making everything all too real and hurt way too much. Dean put his hand on his brother's chest, fisting his jacket. He had tried everything to bring him back, to make him breath one more time. He had prayed, had tried to deal with a demon... But Sam had given his life to close the gates of Hell just as Castiel had done for the gates of Heaven. There was no one anymore. He had no one anymore... 

«  I've failed you once again... I'm sorry, Sammy... I've done everything I could, but... I'm so sorry... » 

His voice broke on a choked cry. He leaned down slowly, kissed the top of his little brother's head and then rested his forehead against Sam's. His tears were falling on Sam's face, rolling along his forever cold cheeks. He stayed this way a few minutes more without moving before slipping his hand on his jeans' pocket to retrive his cellphone. He lit up the screen with a soft touch, his eyes falling on the date... November 2nd, 2013... Dean bit his lower lip and looked back to Sam. On this day, Sam would have done everything he could to make sure Dean had a good day. They would have probably ended up sprawled on the couch watching some random TV shows. Sam would have fallen asleep his head pillowed on Dean's tighs with Dean's hand stroking his hair gently. He smiled fondly as he pictured the scene letting his phone drop on the floor in a loud noise in the empty room. He caressed Sam's face lightly once again before standing up. He grabbed his lighter with a tembling hand, he knew what he had to do but couldn't seem to make his hands move. 

« Why ?? After all we sacrificed for you … ALL THE PERSONS WE LOST !! He couldn't even live ?! You took 30 years of his life ! Cursed, for what ? That ?! We did everything for you, you took our friends, every single member of our family one after another … And now you're taking Sam away from me ?! I hate you so much... » 

New tears poured from his already wet eyes when he lit the lighter in his hand. He kept his eyes on the blurry flame when he let go of the lighter falling on Sam's jacket. A small, blurry flame giving life to many others on his brother's body. 

«  I'm sorry Sammy... But don't worry, it'll be ok. I'm going to join you soon... » Dean whispered over the noise of the growing fire. 

His hands were shaking more and more as he slipped his right hand on on his back to grab his gun. The flames were growing taller, the room hotter, starting to burn his skin. He couldn't move his eyes away from Sam's face, still visible throught the consumming fire. A dark smoke and an acrid smell were surrounding him now, he couldn't stand it anymore, everything was too much. His fist encircled his gun more firmly, bringing the tip against the underside of his jaw. 

« Goodnight, Sammy... »Dean said in a weak voice, a small smile on his lips as he pressed the trigger.

November, 2nd. Lawrence, Kansas.  
Where everything had begun, where everything ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the idea of writing it when i was watching the pilot last day...
> 
> Hope you liked it !


End file.
